


Fate Summoning One Shots

by GameBawesome



Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, One Shot Collection, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-19 02:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11887989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GameBawesome/pseuds/GameBawesome
Summary: A bunch of one shots of summoning different servants, some fanmade, some canon





	1. Aife

Shirou body hurts. He could barely breathe. Shirou crawl crawled to the shed. The man with the spear. He then collapsed.

“You’re quick at thinking. You seem to be a novice at magecraft. I guess you aren’t old enough.”

He was ready for his death, but a magic circle underneath Lancer glows. 

Then someone appeared near him, as a feminine appearance. She wore a colorful body suit, wearing riding boots and gloves, with blond hair that is braided into one. She wielded a sword etched with runes. Lancer seemed shocked.

“You, out of all the people, you?!”

“Hello lover.” she said in a harsh voice.

“Lover?”

Lancer takes a swing at her, but she blocks it. He leaped out of the shed, and the woman followed, they both attack each other as they dodged and clashed. Then Lancer jumped away.

“We’ll meet again, Aife!”

The woman then turned to face Shirou.

“So, are you my Master?”

“M-Master?”

“That what I said, so are you?”

“I must’ve been summoned when Cuchulainn was attacking,  our contract is complete. I am Servant Rider.”

“Contract? What’s that….?!”

He looked at his hand, revealing a red symbol on it. Rider then turned to look at the hole Lancer made.

“Hmm, never thought I see him again.”

Shirou looked at her.

“So, your name is Aife?”

“Oh, yes, I forgot about that, yes, my name is Aife, but call me Rider for now.”

She had a playful, but firm voice.

“Uh, I’m Shirou Emiya. I guess you could I live here-no I mean, I do live here!”

She then chuckled.

“I can tell you didn’t summoned me on purpose, but I’m here now, Master, or should I call you something else.”

“Just call me Emiya.”

He look back at his tattoo on his hand.

“That is a Command Spell. Use it wisely.”

She then tensed.

“Stay here, there are another servant around.” 

She then jumped out the shed, going to battle.


	2. Mordred

Shirou body hurts. He could barely breathe. Shirou crawl crawled to the shed. The man with the spear. He then collapsed.

“You’re quick at thinking. You seem to be a novice at magecraft. I guess you aren’t old enough.”

He was ready for his death, but a magic circle underneath Lancer glows. 

Then someone appeared near him, as a strange appearance. The person was wearing knights armor, and wielded a red sword

“Who are you?”

Lancer takes a swing at her, but she blocks it. He leaped out of the shed, and the person followed, they both attack each other as they dodged and clashed. Then Lancer jumped away.

“So, are you my Master?” The voice was hollow, but was feminine.

“M-Master?”

“Yes, I said Master?”

“I must’ve been summoned when Lancer was attacking. I am Servant Saber.”

“Servant? What’s that….?!”

He looked at his hand, revealing a red symbol on it. Saber then turned to look at the hole Lancer made.

Shirou looked at her.

“So, who are you?”

The woman then took off her helmet, revealing a girl with blond hair.

“Saber, Mordred .”

“Uh, I’m Shirou Emiya. I guess you could I live here-no I mean, I do live here!”

“So what next Master, or should I call you something else.”

“Just call me Emiya.”

He look back at his tattoo on his hand.

“That is a Command Spell. So you are my master.”

She then tensed.

“Stay here, there are another servant around.” 

She then put on her helmet and ran out the shed, going to battle.  
Shirou body hurts. He could barely breathe. Shirou crawl crawled to the shed. The man with the spear. He then collapsed.

“You’re quick at thinking. You seem to be a novice at magecraft. I guess you aren’t old enough.”

He was ready for his death, but a magic circle underneath Lancer glows. 

Then someone appeared near him, as a strange appearance. The person was wearing knights armor, and wielded a red sword

“Who are you?”

Lancer takes a swing at her, but she blocks it. He leaped out of the shed, and the person followed, they both attack each other as they dodged and clashed. Then Lancer jumped away.

“So, are you my Master?” The voice was hollow, but was feminine.

“M-Master?”

“Yes, I said Master?”

“I must’ve been summoned when Lancer was attacking. I am Servant Saber.”

“Servant? What’s that….?!”

He looked at his hand, revealing a red symbol on it. Saber then turned to look at the hole Lancer made.

Shirou looked at her.

“So, who are you?”

The woman then took off her helmet, revealing a girl with blond hair.

“Saber, Mordred .”

“Uh, I’m Shirou Emiya. I guess you could I live here-no I mean, I do live here!”

“So what next Master, or should I call you something else.”

“Just call me Emiya.”

He look back at his tattoo on his hand.

“That is a Command Spell. So you are my master.”

She then tensed.

“Stay here, there are another servant around.” 

She then put on her helmet and ran out the shed, going to battle.


	3. Karna

Shirou body hurts. He could barely breathe. Shirou crawl crawled to the shed. The man with the spear. He then collapsed.

“You’re quick at thinking. You seem to be a novice at magecraft. I’m better.”

He was ready for his death, but a magic circle underneath Caster glows. 

Then someone appeared near him, as a strange appearance. The man was wearing a set of golden armor, wielding a gold spear

“Who are you?”

Caster summons runes, but the man swings his spear at it, blocking it. He leaped out of the shed, and the person followed, they both attack each other as they dodged and clashed. Then Caster jumped away.

"You're lucky I wasn't summoned as a Lancer!"

“So, are you my Master?” 

“M-Master?”

“Yes, I said Master?”

“You must’ve had summoned me when Caster was attacking. I am Servant Lancer.”

“Servant? What’s that….?!”

He looked at his hand, revealing a red symbol on it. Lancer just stood there.

Shirou looked at him.

“So, who are you?”

“My true name is Karna.”

“Uh, I’m Shirou Emiya. I guess you could I live here-no I mean, I do live here!”

“Should I just call you Emiya.”

“Yes, that fine.”

He look back at his tattoo on his hand.

“That is a Command Spell. You use that if you need to command me.”

Karna then tensed.

“Stay here, there are another servant around.” 

He ran out, ready to fight the enemy.


	4. Jekyll and Hyde

Shirou body hurts. He could barely breathe. Shirou crawl crawled to the shed. The man with the spear. He then collapsed.

“You’re quick at thinking. You seem to be a novice at magecraft. I guess you aren’t old enough.”

He was ready for his death, but a magic circle underneath Lancer glows. 

Then someone appeared near him. He wore a black coat and a beige vest, wielding a knife. His eyes were red.

“Who are you?”

Lancer takes a swing at him but he dodged the attack. He leaped out of the shed, and the man followed, they both attack each other as they dodged and clashed. Then Lancer ran away.

“Hah, coward. So, are you my Master?”

“M-Master?”

His face changed, as he put on glasses and his eyes became pale green.

““My apologies, so are you must’ve been summoned when Lancer was attacking, our contract is complete. I am Servant Assassin.”

“Contract? What’s that….?!”

He looked at his hand, revealing a red symbol on it. 

“My name is Jekyll, the other, me was Hyde.”

“Uh, I’m Shirou Emiya. I guess you could I live here-no I mean, I do live here!”

“I am ready to fight, Master, or should I call you something else.”

“Just call me Emiya.”

He look back at his tattoo on his hand.

“Your Command Spell, you use it to command-.”

His eyes became red again.

“Servants near by, time to kill!

He ran into the night, ready to fight, and laughing maniacally.


	5. Frankenstein

Shirou body hurts. He could barely breathe. Shirou crawl crawled to the shed. The man with the spear. He then collapsed.

“You’re quick at thinking. You seem to be a novice at magecraft. I guess you aren’t old enough.”

He was ready for his death, but a magic circle underneath Lancer glows. 

Then someone appeared near him, as a feminine appearance. She wore sort of wedding dress, and wielded a strange mace like staff.

“Uuu.”

“What the hell are you?”

Lancer takes a swing at her, but she dodge it. He leaped out of the shed, and the woman followed, they both attack each other as they dodged and clashed. Then Lancer ran away.

The woman then turned to face Shirou.

“Ma...ster?”

“What, Master?”

“Ua?”

“Sum-moned me, Con-tract, Ber-serker.”

“Contract? What’s that….?!”

He looked at his hand, revealing a red symbol on it. Berserker then turned to look at the hole Lancer made.

Shirou looked at her.

“So, what your name?”

“Fran-ken-stein

“Uh, I’m Shirou Emiya. I guess you could I live here-no I mean, I do live here!”

“Ua, Mast-er.”

“Just call me Emiya.”  
“Emiya

He look back at his tattoo on his hand.

She then tensed.

“Uu!”

“Wait, Berserker!!”

She then jumped out the shed, Shirou wondering where she’s going.


	6. Morgan Le Fay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I base Caster appearance from Fate Apocrypha

Shirou body hurts. He could barely breathe. Shirou crawl crawled to the shed. The man with the spear. He then collapsed.

“You’re quick at thinking. You seem to be a novice at magecraft. I guess you aren’t old enough.”

He was ready for his death, but a magic circle underneath Lancer glows. 

Then someone appeared near him, as a strange appearance. The pale woman wore a strange black and blue outfit, a veil, and a strange crown.

“Who are you?”

Lancer takes a swing at her, but she blocks it with a sort of magical shield. He leaped out of the shed, and the person flew after him, they both attack each other as the woman used magic to defend herself. Then Lancer jumped away.

“Are you my Master?”

“M-Master?”

“Yes, I said Master?”

“I must’ve been summoned when Lancer was attacking. I am Servant Caster.”

“Servant? What’s that….?!”

He looked at his hand, revealing a red symbol on it. Saber then turned to look at the hole Lancer made.

Shirou looked at her.

“So, who are you?”

“I am Morgan Le Fay.”

“Uh, I’m Shirou Emiya. I guess you could, I live here-no I mean, I do live here!”

“ Master, what is our next move.”

“Just call me Emiya.”

He look back at his tattoo on his hand.

“That is a Command Spell. If I were you, I would use them wisely.”

She then tensed.

“There are enemies around, I’ll end them.” 

She then teleported out the shed.


	7. Robin Hood

Shirou body hurts. He could barely breathe. Shirou crawl crawled to the shed. The man with the spear. He then collapsed.

“You’re quick at thinking. You seem to be a novice at magecraft. I guess you aren’t old enough.”

He was ready for his death, but a magic circle underneath Lancer glows. 

Then someone appeared near him. A tall and lean young man with grey-green eyes and messy spiky orange hair that partially covers his right eye. He  wore green clothing and a dark green cloak. He wielded a large wooden bow.

“Who are you?”

Lancer takes a swing at him but jumped away from him. He leaped out of the shed, and Lancer followed, but the man kept shooting arrows. Then Lancer just grunted in frustration.

“Ah, this getting annoying, I’ll see you later.”

Lancer then vanished.

“Eeeh, fighting fair and square is thoroughly trying. Now are you my master?”

“M-Master?”

“I’ll take that as a yes, I am Archer.”

“Archer, what?!”

He looked at his hand, revealing a red symbol on it. 

“See, you are my master.”

“Just call me Emiya.”

“Emiya… very well.”

He look back at his tattoo on his hand.

“Your Command Spell. All right, now that I’m summoned, I’ll work. In my own way.”

He then tensed.

“Emiya, there is a servant, I’ll go spy on them.”  
Archer then ran out of the shed, going to watch from the shadows.


	8. Boudica

Shirou body hurts. He could barely breathe. Shirou crawl crawled to the shed. The man with the spear. He then collapsed.

“You’re quick at thinking. You seem to be a novice at magecraft. I guess you aren’t old enough.”

He was ready for his death, but a magic circle underneath Lancer glows. 

Then someone appeared near him. She had long red hair, wearing white clothing, and a large cape trimmed with fur.

Lancer takes a swing at her, but she blocks it with her shield. He leaped out of the shed, and the she followed, they both attack each other, until Lancer jumped away.

“We’ll meet again!”

The girl went back to the shed, facing Shirou.

“Nice to meet you, are you my master?”

“M-Master?”

“Anyway, I am Servant Rider.”

“Servant? What’s that….?!”

He looked at his hand, revealing a red symbol on it. Saber then turned to look at the hole Lancer made.

Shirou looked at her.

“So, who are you?”

“My true name is Boudica, Queen of the Iceni.”

“Uh, I’m Shirou Emiya. I guess you could I live here-no I mean, I do live here!”

“So what next Master, or would you like me to call you something else.”

“Just call me Emiya.”

He look back at his tattoo on his hand.

“That is a Command Spell. So you are my master.”

She then tensed.

“Stay here master, I’ll take care of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> The stories might get repeative with the attack because I reuse the scenes, until the summoning, unless its a Lancer, then Cuchulainn is a Caster


End file.
